No es que se le antoje
by YOUKO SOLEDAD
Summary: No es como si estuviera obsesionado con algo, solo que a veces no podía resistir aquellos extraños y humanos antojos, y era claro que tomaría todo lo que deseara incluso si debía ir contra la mirada del chico de la caja registradora. Una loca historia de Hiei y Yoite.


******No es que se le antoje.**

No es como si estuviera obsesionado con algo, solo que a veces no podía resistir aquellos extraños y humanos antojos, si el no era un humano y se sentía lo mas patético por sentir aquellas cosas que no iban con su imagen sin embargo ¿Qué podía hacer?

Miraba atento aquel anuncio en forma de taza de café, sus grandes ojos carmesí seguían con la mirada aquel anuncio tan extraño y llamativo, y peor aun aquel cartel que tenía esas cosas heladas que le comenzaban a gustar...un poco no mucho como creen. Aunque el sabor de ambas cosas humanas eran lo contrario ambas se le antojaban un mucho...solo un poco debe admitir y había algo más que llamaba su atención, era el chico de la caja registradora, si aquel chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azules, tan poco entusiasta como los otros humanos con delantales llamativos, todos corrían de un lado a otro pero el de ojos azules, solo miraba con frialdad todo aquel que pasara a su lado o al frente, incluso las moscas no se escapaban de morir de miedo al pasar a su costado, en verdad ese chico aterraba a todos en aquel lugar.

Bueno en parte eso no le importaba, para nada solo pensaba como podía probar un poco de aquellas cosas heladas y calientes, amargas y dulces, podía fácilmente entrar y tomarlas pero ¿Dónde las tenían guardadas? Esto era aun mas difícil que robar al Rekai, este campo era desconocido para el, debía averiguar primero el origen del tesoro antes de entrar y robarlo.

-Hiei ¿Qué se supone que haces?-Alguien lo saco de sus planes y volteo para mirar a un pelinegro de ojos marrón, Hiei desvió la mirada considerando que era mejor que nadie supiera lo que iba hacer, pero en parte ¿Por qué no usar a los demás para averiguar lo que quiere? Claro sin que sepan sus razones.

-¿A caso eso importa?-Contesto a la defensiva aun mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Bueno...es algo sospechoso que estés aquí...a caso tú...-El pelinegro se quedo pensativo, Hiei sintió que iba a ser descubierto ¿Qué podía esperar de un detective del mundo espiritual? Estaba perdido y solo le quedaba crear un distractor, tomando su katana listo para lo que Yusuke fuera a decir-¡Estas mirando a las chicas! No me la sabía de ti Hiei-Dijo con una sonrisa idiota, Hiei sintió que iba caerse para atrás y recodó que Uramechi era un idiota, uno con mucha suerte claro esta, dejo su katana en su lugar.

-Claro que no idiota. Yusuke iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por una chica castaña.

-Yusuke ¿Qué haces? La pelicula ya va a comenzar... ¿Huh? ¿Hiei?-Se acerco a ambos-¿Paso algo?-Pregunto algo preocupada de mirar a Hiei.

-Nada, solo que Hiei anda buscando novia-Dijo burlón Yusuke, Hiei le dedico una mirada asesina, pero solo hizo que se soltara riendo.

-No lo molestes Yusuke, mejor vamos o nos perderemos de la película Dijo Keiko jalando a Yusuke, ambos dejaron atrás a Hiei, al parecer no pudo usar a Yusuke, así que continuó ideando un plan mientras seguía mirando atento.

El chico de cabello negro miraba apático hacia afuera, luego se le acercaron unas chicas hablaron algo y este de forma cortés señalo hacia quien sabe donde, tal vez debía usarlo a el ¿Pero en qué forma? De nuevo fue interrumpido por sus pensamientos, alguien le hablo y volteo ahora viendo a Kurama, esto no era bueno, Yusuke es un iluso pero Kurama lo conocía y bastante bien.

-¿Hiei qué haces aquí?-Pregunto mirando con desconfianza al pelinegro, Hiei pensó en alguna buena respuesta, pero engañar a Kurama sería tarea difícil.

-Busco...¿Novia?-Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y se dio un zape mental; Debía matar luego a Yusuke por meterle ideas estúpidas. Kurama lo miro y por su cara no sabía si quería reírse o algo por el estilo, Kurama se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno...si dices, te dejo en ese caso-Dijo el pelirrojo dejando a Hiei. ¿Era enserio? ¿Ni una burla? ¿Ni un comentario? ¿Así de facíl lo dejaría sin cuestionar aquella idiotez antes dicha? Vaya hoy era su día de suerte o Kurama tenia algo planeado, era mejor no bajar la guardia pero por ahora debía entrar a aquel lugar y averiguar como utilizar al chico de ojos azules.

No era imposible entrar y salir como deseara sin ser visto, vaya su velocidad superaba por mucho a aquellos humanos, pero esto no era de velocidad, era de ingenio y hallar aquel tesoro...no es como si fuera tan necesario pero ya se había propuesto algo.

Miraba como la gente le entregaba algo de papel y monedas al chico de la caja, este la abría cerraba y les daba otras monedas y más papel. Miraba como otros humanos le daban la sustancia anhelada a unas personas ¿Debía tomarla cuando se descuidaran? No...si estaba aquí tomaría el origen de donde provenía aquella sustancia, no se conformaría con solo tomar la taza y correr. En algún momento sintió una mirada, volteo notando que el chico de ojos azules miraba en su dirección aun cuando estaba oculto bajo...una mesa ¿Valía la pena tanta humillación? Comenzaba a enojarse actuaba como un idiota.

-¡Buenas tardes! Queremos ordenar mmm ¿Qué deseas Yukina-chan?-En ese momento se le erizo la piel y miro a Kuwabaka con su hermana y Yukina ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos aquí? En todo caso ¡¿Por qué Yukina estaba con ese cara de burra?! Iba a salir, pero recordó el por que estaba ahí y que sería estúpido salir de una mesa para recriminarle algo que era muy obvio no era el quien para hacerlo, intento resistirlo y continuó "investigando" aunque comenzaba a fastidiarse.

Para su mala suerte, los tres se sentaron justo en la mesa en donde el se ocultaba. Solo podía escuchar la horrenda voz de Kuwabara y sus intentos fallidos por conquistar a Yukina, vaya que un idiota, y más cuando movió su pierna para acariciar la de Yukina pero en todo caso cocho con Hiei.

-Lo siento Yukina-chan ~

-I...idiota...-Dijo Hiei entre dientes, mientras Yukina ladeo la cabeza sin entender. Hiei intento calmarse y luego vio como salían unos de los tipos con bandejas de una puerta, entraban y salían ¿De ahí era el origen de todo? Uno de los humanos con delantal llego y dejo la orden de Kuwabara en ese momento Hiei empujo al tipo haciendo que tirara todo en la cabeza de Kuwabara y luego Hiei corrió hacia la puerta, pero noto como el chico de la caja lo siguió con la mirada ¿Podía verlo? Si así era...¿Cómo lo hacia? Ignorando ese detalle siguió hasta entrar.

Logro ver como un grupo de personas preparaban todo y ahí lo vio el origen de aquel liquido y también de aquella cosa helada, pero debía esperar a que nadie estuviera ahí para tomarlos y salir aunque parecía imposible entraban y salían y su paciencia estaba por terminarse y vaya que duro bastante, así que lo mejor por hacer era hacer correr a todos de ahí incluso al de la caja que le comenzaba a dar escalofríos, ahora ya no lo necesitaba aunque en realidad nunca lo uso, así que sin mas remedio tuvo que prender algo de fuego.

-¡Se quema todo!-Gritaron unas personas corriendo mientras empujaban a Yusuke.

-¿Un incendio?-Cuestiono Keiko, y luego vió a Kuwabara corriendo con desesperación además de tener pudin en la cabeza tenia unas llamas muy sospechosas negras en la ropa y por mas que rodara no se apagaban.

-¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?-Pregunto Yusuke ya confundido.

Mientras tanto se llevaba una batalla épica en la cocina, bueno en realidad Hiei cuando intentaba su robo lo atrapó el chico de ojos azules.

-Hn-Hiei intento zafarse pero no pudo para su sorpresa aquel chico era veloz y además usaba una técnica muy extraña con su dedo indice-¿Quién se supone que eres?-Cuestiono Hiei, a lo que el chico señalo un gafete-¿Yoite?-No era exactamente lo que se refería pero ya daba igual, debía tomar el motín y huir aunque aquel chico lo detuvo de nuevo atacándolo Hiei saco su katana, pero el chico hizo una señal de que se detuviera-¿Eres mudo o que?-Cuestiono Hiei al notar que ni pio decía.

-No...-Dijo por fin hablando con una suave voz, luego tomo algo de café y helado y se los dio a Hiei-Por favor no quemes el lugar de nuevo...nos vemos-Lo empujo hacia la puerta trasera y lo despidió como en esas películas con pañuelo y todo solo que Yoite no mostraba algún gesto en su rostro.

-Pero que...-Hiei se quedo incrédulo un rato.

-¿Terminaste Hiei?-Alguien llamo de repente asustando a Hiei.

-¿Eres mi sombra a caso?-Dijo molesto mirando a Kurama.

-Si querías café debiste decírmelo en vez de quemar todo el lugar ¿No crees?-Suspiro y Hiei solo desvió la mirada y abrió el envase del helado.

-Hn como sea...

Y así después de algunas semanas, el restaurante se recupero del extraño incendio y todo volvió a la normalidad...bueno algo así.

Hiei miraba de nuevo atento el lugar asechando.

-Hiei ¿No me digas que de nuevo vas a robar helado?-Dijo Kurama nervioso.

-No... esta vez planeo robar algo más...esta vez es personal-Dijo serio, mientras Yoite lo miraba por la ventana y lo saludaba como siempre con cara de Poker y Hiei hacia lo mismo pero con la venita salida. Kurama sonrió nervioso y mejor decidió no meterse.

No es que este obsesionado o se le antoje, o sea muy necesario pero debía vencer al humano de la caja registradora a como diera lugar.

**Fin. **

**Bueno es un fic algo raro xD y supongo que tonto .-. jaja se me ocurrió a las 2 de la mañana ¿Qué quieren de mi? D: **

**un Hiei tan obsesionado con algo...que miedo en fin xD Espero si lo leen les guste jaja xD amo a Yoite y cara de poker haciendo cosas raras :c **


End file.
